1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipurpose ice scraper for removing ice and snow from a surface such as a windshield and for de-icing locks and surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of ice scrapers such as heated blade ice scrapers is known in the prior art. Examples of heated blade ice scrapers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,593, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,646, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,294, which are incorporated by reference. Although ice scrapers for removing ice from an automobile windshield are known in the art, there is a need for a hand held multipurpose ice scraper, which can remove ice and snow from a surface and from a lock, such as a door lock. There is a need for a multipurpose ice scraper which can remove ice and snow from the surface of the lock as well as inside the lock. In addition, there is a need for a hand held multipurpose ice scraper capable of receiving removable containers of de-icer and dispensing de-icer to a lock and a surface such as a windshield. Additionally, there is need for heating blade of the multipurpose ice scraper and any containers within the multipurpose ice scraper, wherein heating of the containers causes heating of the handle.
Therefore, there is a longstanding need for a new and improved multipurpose ice scraper capable of removing ice from a surface such as a windshield and from a lock such as a door lock.